


Take My Seat

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [56]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Okay,” Willy stood up and started pulling Mitch over to the stool he had been sitting on, “Take my seat. I’ll call us an Uber.”“Willy, I’m fine,” Mitch replied even as he sank down onto the stool.
Relationships: Mitch Marner & William Nylander
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Take My Seat

Willy knew from looking at Mitch that he was barely awake. But the guys had wanted to go out after the game, so Mitch put on his Sunshine Child mask and agreed. They had been at the bar for about an hour and Mitch was flagging, barely holding himself up.

“Okay,” Willy stood up and started pulling Mitch over to the stool he had been sitting on, “Take my seat. I’ll call us an Uber.”

“Willy, I’m fine,” Mitch replied even as he sank down onto the stool.

“You’re exhausted,” Willy shot back, “Our ride will be here in five minutes.”

“I’m sorry,” Mitch closed his eyes and put his head in his arms.

“Marns, it’s not your fault. We all get tired.”

“I… I haven’t been able to sleep. Nightmares.”

“Have you talked to anyone?”

Usually either McDavid or Auston were on it when Mitche’s anxiety fueled nightmares started up again. But usually Auston hovered over Mitch if he knew - protectiveness scales up to ten.

“I haven’t told anyone.”

Willy took Mitch in, hunched over with dark circles forming under his eyes and wondering how he hadn’t noticed until that day. He glanced up and met Auston’s eyes - full of concern and waiting to see how the Swede would handle the situation - and asked, “What can I do?”

“I’m fine,” Mitch replied, “I’ll push through it.”

Willy didn’t respond, just pulled Mitch up as the Uber arrived.

+

“This isn’t mine,” Mitch mumbled as Willy helped him out of the car.

“I know,” Willy pulled him toward the building.

“Willy, I’m fine.”

“I’m going to make sure you get some sleep. And if you can’t, then I will stay up all night and I will talk you through every single thought you have in that head of yours. Whatever you need, I’m here.”

Mitch smiled softly and let Willy guide him.

+

Mitch didn’t know when he fell asleep, but he did know that when he woke up - tucked in Willy’s side - that he had had the best sleep he’d had in a couple weeks.

“Go back to sleep,” Willy mumbled, tightening his arm around the smaller man, “We have the day off you carried the team through the game last night.”

“I did not.”

“You did. And when I’m actually awake, we’ll watch the video so I can prove it to you.”

“Whatever, Willy.”

“Sleep, Marns.”

Mitch chuckled but settled back down and closed his eyes.


End file.
